The present invention relates to an emergency lighting unit and more particularly to an emergency lighting unit for use in making exits in an aircraft, such as a helicopter.
In general, military helicopters do not have any interior lights which mark exits or escape hatches. Investigation of crashes of helicopters, and particularly helicopters operated by the Navy, disclose that many crashes occur in water and that usually the crashed helicopter will invert due to its high center of gravity. An upside down position coupled with an inrush of water and other debris, makes it most difficult to leave a sinking helicopter, particularly when the doors and hatches are not visible. Evacuation must be done in a very short period of time if those in the cabin are to avoid drowning.
The necessity of providing some type of emergency lighting has been realized and some attempts have been made to provide such lighting. For example, two U.S. Pat. Nos. (3,411,131 and 3,428,941) have been issued to Basil V. Hewes, which relate to a combination signaling device for would-be rescuers and to an inside illuminating device for assisting evacuation. In order to provide a visual indicator to both the outside and inside of the aircraft, a lamp is positioned between the inner and outer walls of the fuselage.